


Quiet (What I Wish I'd Known)

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's about the duel so that's why the major character death, Kinda, Multi, Song fic, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Burr fired at the same time. His bullet began its ascent into the air, but Burr’s travelled towards him. The world was slowing down, the bullet was slowing down. This was the end. When the hurricane came and destroyed his town in the Caribbean he thought death would loud; drums thundering and the screams of the already deceased ringing in his ears.</p><p>But it was quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet (What I Wish I'd Known)

He and Burr fired at the same time. His bullet began its ascent into the air, but Burr’s travelled towards him. The world was slowing down. The bullet was slowing down. This was the end. When the hurricane came and destroyed his town in the Caribbean he thought death would be loud; drums thundering and the screams of the already deceased ringing in his ears.

But it was quiet.

He thought of Eliza, his Betsey. Of Philip, of his children. He thought of Washington, who had passed away not even five years ago. Of his mother, who had never gotten to see what he did, what her bastard ( _orphan, son of a whore_ ) son had accomplished. Phantom hands brushed his hair out of his face, a phantom voice whispered words of comfort with pride in her voice ( _She was holding me_ ). A heavy hand settled on his shoulder. Firm and reassuring, it reminded Alex of hours spent hunched over a desk, furiously writing letters to captains and commanders, delivering orders until sleep took him ( _I need someone like you to lighten the load_ ) . Washington would wake him up, his large hand gently shaking him awake.

The bullet got closer.

It wasn’t quiet anymore.

He could hear Philip, his son, singing along with a tune played on the piano ( _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept-_ ). For a second, Alex thought he could see Philip standing before him, smiling and forgiving despite what his father had done. What had happened to him because of Alex’s obsession with his legacy. He blinked. It was only the bullet.

Alex could hear his mother singing as well, a lament often sung at funerals. It blended effortlessly with Philip’s tune, and he felt his heart break a little.

The bullet got closer.

He waited. Would he come?

 _Laurens_ , Alex breathed as his friend appeared before him ( _You’re the closest friend I’ve got_ ). Laurens didn’t look a day older than when they were last together, at the battle of Yorktown. They had celebrated alone, Mulligan in Britain, Lafayette writing letters to France and discussing plans with Washington. A bottle was passed between them, scrounged from a destroyed and deserted home. The bottle wasn’t the only thing they shared that night. Soft, hesitant touches and secret smiles. A longing for a better world without prejudice and discrimination ( _Raise a glass to freedom_ ). They fell asleep that night, their legs entwined and both of them huddled under an old, scratchy blanket.

Laurens smiled.

The bullet got closer.

His last thought is of Eliza ( _long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God you’ll never feel so-_ ). Of their meeting, their marriage, their mourning. He thought he could get back home before she opened her eyes. If only he'd known. Known about Reynold’s plan. Known about what Eacker, what Burr would do. Known that he had no control over this ( _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_ ).

The

Bullet

Got-

_“Wait!”_


End file.
